The Christmas Welcome Home
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: An extraordinary Christmas for the Walton family.
1. The Kids Come Home

The Christmas Welcome Home

"Mama! Mama!" Elizabeth Walton Cutler rushed into the living room of her parents John and Olivia Walton's house on Walton's Mountain, Virginia. Elizabeth had grown up in this house, and goes back to it often. She shared a room with her 2 sisters; Mary Ellen Walton Willard Jones, and Erin Esther Walton Northridge; who both live with their families away from the house, but they both still live somewhere near Walton's Mountain. Erin lives in Charlottesville where she is a second grade school teacher, and Mary Ellen is a doctor at a hospital in Charlottesville. Elizabeth is the baby of the Walton family. There is John Boy, the writer in New York, and his wife Janet. Then Jason is a music lover, and his wife Toni, Mary Ellen and her husband Arlington Wescott Jones "Jonesy", Erin and her husband Paul Northridge, Ben is the business man, and his wife Cindy, Jim Bob is the dreamer, and then little Elizabeth. Elizabeth has this gorgeous red hair that's long and beautiful. As her mama, Olivia, hears Elizabeth's call she runs in to meet her.

"Elizabeth! How are you? I've missed you so much!"

"We have missed you too Mama. Where's daddy?"

"He's out in the mill with Ben. Where's Drew, and my beautiful granddaughter? What'd you name her again?" Elizabeth sighs.

"Mama. Her name is Erin Esther Walton Cutler. After Erin and Grandma." Olivia hugs her daughter tight and cries lightly over the thought of Esther Walton, who had passed away not very long ago.

"You promised to bring me pictures of my granddaughter. Now where are they?"

"We are waiting for them to come back in Mama. It takes time to get pictures, they don't just appear out of thin air. By the way, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth. It's good to have you back. John Curtis is graduating soon and making me feel like an old maid."

"Oh, Mama; you could never be an old maid, we love you too much. You know that just because we don't visit as often as you would like us to."

"That's my problem, Elizabeth." John enters, and grabs Elizabeth and hugs her real tight.

"Honey! Ben said he thought that was your car in the drive! How have you been? Where is my granddaughter?"

"Well Drew is taking her to see his parents and then they will be here tomorrow morning for you to see her." Ben walks in behind Elizabeth.

"She better be. That's my niece." Elizabeth whirls around and grabs Ben around the neck.

"BEN! How have you been? How's the mill? How is Cindy and Charlie?"

"They are good. I'm really good. The mill could be better since we lost Drew to our worst competitor."

"HEY! I never said he couldn't continue to work at the mill. I wanted him to, but he quit for me, so he could have a sit down job."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was still a touchy subject Elizabeth."

"It's okay Ben, I just didn't like it that you picked on Drew for quitting when he did it for me and Erin."

"Speaking of Erin, when is our sister Erin supposed to arrive?" Olivia piped up saying,

"Erin and Paul will be here about dinner time. Mary Ellen and Jonesy should be here any minute. Jim Bob will be off work for Ike anytime now, and Jason and Toni will be here tomorrow."

"I heard my name. What are you saying about me?" Jim Bob asks as he walks in the front door.

"Jim Bob Walton! I have missed you so much. How is the business?"

"Elizabeth, what I want to know is where is my niece?"

"Drew took her to go see his parents and then they will be over here tomorrow. Just in time for Christmas."

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Mary Ellen ran in in her usual style and yelled out.

"Merry Christmas Mary Ellen, Jonesy, John Curtis, Katie, Clay."

"Merry Christmas Grandma!" Katie and Clay say in unison.

"Where are Erin and Paul?" Mary Ellen asks.

"They should be here by dinner time, but since they are coming from Charlottesville, I don't know."

"Well, do you want me to go look for them, John? Olivia?" Jonesy asks.

"No, they will be here soon. I am not worried about it. I know Paul is a good enough driver to get my daughter here."

"Are they bringing the kids with them John?"

"Liv, Paul's parents think that we have them enough of the time and that they want the kids for Christmas."

"But Erin and Paul are their parents. Shouldn't they decide who they spend time with?"

"I don't know Livie, but as of right now the kids are going to be staying with Paul's parents."

"Are John Boy and Janet going to be here?"

"YES! Come here Mary Ellen." John Boy hugs his oldest sister tightly.

"How have you guys been?"

"We are doing really good. We love New York, but we want to come back to the Mountain."

"John! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Janet yells.

"But I wanted to let them know right away." Just then Erin and Paul walk in arguing.

"They JUST wanted the kids for Christmas!" Paul yells.

"Aaron, and Elizabeth are MY children too! My parents should get to see them too! I mean we did come to Walton's Mountain for Christmas!"

"I am sick and tired of your bickering ERIN!!!"

"FINE, so I am."

"You want a divorce?"

"I will do anything to get away from you Paul Northridge!"

"Fine, that's what we'll do. After Christmas I am calling my lawyer."

"Me too!"

To Be Continued..


	2. The Family Defends Erin

"Is there is something you would like to discuss with us?" Olivia asked in her usual caring manner.

"No, Mama. We're fine. Just the usual." Erin said trying to cover up for their fighting.

"Usual? Usual? Erin! I am so sick of the way you act all the time! I am trying to be a good man, and father! But you won't let me do it! I mean you won't even let me work for the mill anymore." Paul yells out and goes to smack Erin.

"Paul, don't you DARE think of hitting my daughter or I will knock you so far up the mountain that you'll-" John starts to say. Olivia interrupts John saying, "John Walton! That is not the way the good Lord would have us behave."

"The good Lord is going to have to tear me off of Paul if he EVER tries to hit my daughter."

"It's okay Daddy. He's done it before." Erin says walking over to Olivia, and she hugs Erin as she cries.

"Paul, I think we should take this outside, man to man." Jonesy says defending his sister.

"Jonesy! I don't think you should get into this with Paul." Mary Ellen says as she grabs Jonesy arm, and she looks down at Katie, and Clay who have wide eyes because they have never seen their father get this violent.

"No, Mary Ellen, somebody has to take him; it might as well be me. I brought him into this house to help me in the mill. If it hadn't been for me Erin never would have met Paul." Ben says.

"No, Ben, John Boy, Daddy, Jonesy; I have it under control. I did it to myself." Erin says crying.

"Erin, how can you say that? You have done nothing to deserve this." Elizabeth says walking over to Erin.

"Oh yes I have. I married Paul Northridge!" Erin runs upstairs. Mary Ellen and Elizabeth go after her.

"Erin!" Olivia says up the stairs. John grabs Olivia's arm so she won't run up the stairs.

"Liv, you have to let Erin vent and get mad. You can't coddle her forever." John said.

"But I want to John, I want to." Olivia says. John and Olivia look at Paul. "If you ever touch my daughter again."

"Liv! I thought we weren't getting violent."

"I'm not, but I am just warning Paul that he doesn't mess with any of the members of this family." Jason and Toni enter all happy.

"Merry Christmas!" After a silent pause, Olivia turns around.

"Oh, hi Jason. Merry Christmas Toni, Jason."

"What's going on Olivia?" Toni asks concerned.

"Oh, Paul's been hitting on Erin, and she thinks it's her fault." Ben says defending his older sister.

"Why, I oughta.." Jason says his face turning red.

"Jason Walton! Don't you dare thinking about doing anything that could get you hurt."

"She's my little sister Toni. What other choice do I have?"

"Toni, all of us are going to go after him. John Boy, Jason, Ben, Daddy, and me." Jim Bob pipes up after being so quiet.

"Don't forget me. I always had negative feelings toward you Paul, and now I know why. You are just like your father." Jonesy says.

"I am not my father! I never have been!" Elizabeth rushes down the stairs.

"Mama! Erin has bruising all over from where Paul has hit her. We need your help. Oh, and since I joined the National Guard, I am in for the fight too."

"Elizabeth, I don't want you fighting." Olivia said.

"Mama, I want to help. If Paul is going to hit on my sister, I want to knock him over and fight him to the death to protect her." Elizabeth said.

"Well Elizabeth, you are an adult, and married with a little girl; I can't stop you from hurting Paul, but for Erin Esther Walton Cutler's sake I would ask you to avoid it."

"Paul's not going to hurt my little girl. Drew won't let him." Drew enters with Erin.

"I won't let who do what?"

"Let me give you a little bit of what is going on. Paul has been hitting on Erin, and now all of us are trying to get back at him to help Erin." Ben said to try and give Drew a little insight to what is going on. Drew looks directly at Paul.

"You have been hurting Erin? How could you do that? She is your wife! You should love her! We worked together! How could you be so different in the office then you were with Erin at home?"

"Do you hurt the children?" John asked him.

"No, I never hit them. Erin always sent them away when things started to get bad, and sometimes those were reasons that I would hit Erin, but that doesn't mean I don't love her!"

"You don't love her! You never have if you hit her!" John Boy screamed throwing his glasses across the floor.

"John! Don't!" Janet said holding John Boy's arm.

"Look Janet, you don't understand what it is to be a Walton yet. We stand up for each other. Especially if someone's going to beat on my sister."

"I'll stand up with you guys." Drew said.

"Thanks Drew." John Boy says.


	3. Part 2

Elizabeth walks over.

"Don't Drew. This has nothing to do with you. You aren't a member of this family to understand everything we go through for each other.

"I have been in this family long enough to know that you are close knit, and that since I am one of you now; I should help defend this family. That includes your older sister Erin, Elizabeth." Drew hands Erin Cutler to Elizabeth. Elizabeth just looks at her and kisses the top of her bald head. Drew walks over to Paul.

"We should take this outside, away from Olivia, Mary Ellen, Erin, and Elizabeth." Drew says to Paul.

"I'm not going anywhere college boy!" Paul yells.

"Really?" Drew grabs Paul in a head lock and starts dragging him to the door.

"No! Drew! Don't do that. All you will do is make him madder; then he will take it out on me." Erin says crying.

"He's not taking anything out on you again Erin." Jonesy says stepping up, and stands next to Drew, grabbing one of Paul's arms to restrain him. Erin Cutler, Katie, and Clay Jones all look at Drew, Paul, and Jonesy; as well as Olivia, John, John Boy, Jason, Mary Ellen, Erin, Ben, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth. By this time Janet, Toni, and Cindy have gone out the back door to get away from this argument since they aren't naturally born Waltons and so they feel it's not their fight.

"Come on Drew. Just leave Paul alone." Ben says to Drew. Drew just looks at Ben, but then loosens his grip on Paul. Paul stands up straight and gives Ben a satisfying and gradifying look. Ben just looks at him really carefully, then punches him in the stomach. Paul crumbles to the floor.

"That's what you get for hurting my older sister. If you would like it again, I can hit you for a second time."

"Benjamin Walton!" Olivia cries just looking at Paul on the ground. Ben looks down over Paul, and realizes what he has done.

"I'm sorry Mama." Ben says to her.

"No offense to your mama, Ben, but you don't need to apologize. Paul, got what he deserved." John says. Jason walks over next to where Paul is laying.

"I used to defend you to my Mama and Daddy before you started working at the mill with Daddy and Ben; but now I know what kind of scum you really are. No man in this family hurts his wife. If my Grandpa or Grandma were living you wouldn't be alive. Not just laying on the floor in a pile. My grandparents didn't like it when someone hurt any of their grandchildren, but especially not their precious Erin. I guess you just didn't get the memo about leaving her alone." Jason says then he takes Erin by the shoulder and takes her outside because she is just bawling up a storm.

"I am sorry you had to see all this Mary Ellen. I know that it had nothing to do with you." Drew says looking at her. Mary Ellen can't look at Drew right now.

"I don't understand why we have to use violence to take care of our problems but I like the fact that you stood up for Erin, just because she is Elizabeth's sister." Mary Ellen says.

"Elizabeth is my wife, and I love her. And your family means a lot to me; because I worked with you for years before we were married, and the fact that you let me live here when I didn't have a home during college." Drew says.

"It's no problem." Olivia says to Drew over Mary Ellen's shoulder. Mary Ellen turns to look at her mother and hugs her.


	4. Paul is Arrested

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter.**

Jason called Sheriff Bridges to come get Paul. When Epp gets there he takes Paul away.

"You won't get away with this! You can't arrest a Northridge!" Paul hollers.

"Oh, call your father Paul!" Erin squeals. Epp closes the door after Paul gets in the car and they drive off.

"Erin, are you going to be okay?" Olivia asks putting her hand on Erin's shoulder.

"I don't know Mama. Epp Bridges just took my husband away in a police car." Erin says running down the steps of the house.

"Erin!" Olivia hollers after her. Olivia starts down the steps. John grabs her.

"Liv, no. Let her go." John says sternly.

"But she's my daughter. She's in pain John." Olivia says looking John in the face.

"You can't coddle her forever Liv! Let her be alone for awhile, and then as her parents we will go see what's wrong. Okay? Just don't go in there right now." John says.

"Alright, I won't." Olivia replies looking out. Mary Ellen looks at Elizabeth.

"Come on Mama, Elizabeth; let's go inside. It's getting kind of chilly out here." Mary Ellen, Elizabeth, and Olivia go inside the house.

"What are we going to do, Daddy?" Jason asks John.

"I don't know son. I wish I did. Erin always gets into these kinds of messes. I can't pull her out of it like we could when she was younger and still living at home." John says rubbing his hands together.

"I sure would like to take a crack at Paul." Ben states.

"Now come on Ben. Be reasonable. If we hurt Paul, he will just hurt Erin more. I think that Erin should stay here with you and Mama until we can get things situated with Paul." Jason says.

"I think that's a good idea. Why don't you go suggest that to your Mama?" John asks.

"Sure, but why aren't you going to talk to Mama?"Jason asks.

"I am taking a trip to see Epp." John says.

"Daddy, don't go. You told Mama to let Erin worry about it, and you don't want us doing anything to Paul." Ben replies.

"I'm not going to do anything. I am taking Ike with me, so I know I won't do anything." John says stepping off the porch and walking over to the truck.


	5. Ike & John go to Epp's

Ike and John walk into Epp Bridges' sheriff's office.

"Epp… What have you done with Paul?" John asks.

"John, be careful. You told me to come so you didn't do anything." Ike pipes up from behind John.

"You are as bad as my family Ike. I am not going to hurt Paul. I just want to talk to him!" John hollers.

"John, you need to calm down. Ike is our friend, and I don't like your tone if you are hollering at him already and you haven't even seen Paul yet." Epp says.

"Let me see him Epp. I'm not kidding." John replies gritting through his teeth.

"John, I'm over here." Paul calls out from a cell behind Epp.

"Paul, I'm warning you, don't." Epp calls out to him. John walks over to him.

"Paul Matthews Northridge, if you weren't in that cell I'd knock your teeth out!" John yells.

"John." Ike says standing over by Epp. John ignores both Ike and Epp.

"How dare you hurt my daughter? She is your wife and the mother of your children and you hurt her? I ought to hurt you just for breathing!" John screams.

"John, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt Erin." Paul tries to reason.

"Well you did hurt her. You hurt her bad, Paul. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that! Olivia and I cannot believe we let you into our family; we let you marry our daughter for you to do this! We wanted the best for our daughter, and you are nothing but the pile of rubble you claim you are running from! You are just like your father!" John screams pacing the floor while he talks.

"I resent that MR. Walton. I am NOTHING like my father. At least I'm still here for Erin and the children. My father left our family to make a big deal in the lumber business and then he got stuck with me when my mother died. It was not his choice, but it is my choice to live with Erin and to raise our children together." Paul says.

"From what Erin has said to her mother and I, there hasn't been much of anything but fighting and abuse for years." John states.

"Oh, that's not true. I have loved Erin since we married. Sure we bicker and argue; but I can't name a couple that doesn't. You and Olivia included, John." Paul replies.

"That's true, Olivia and I have had our fair share of fights, but I don't abuse my wife Paul. I love her and respect her enough to not hurt her!" John says. "I would hurt you, but I can't get through the bars." John grits. "If you EVER hurt my daughter again be prepared to be hurt by me. I WILL be looking for you." John walks away and storms out of the sheriff's department.


	6. Ben Hurts Paul

**A/N: Chapter 6 takes place a few days after Chapter 5.**

Paul is walking down the street to the Walton's house. When he gets there he walks straight to the mill. He can hear the whirring of where Drew, Ben, and John are working. He walks over and shuts down the machine.

"Hey! What is up with this thing?" John hollers hitting the machine.

"John." Drew says nodding towards Paul. John and Ben both turn around to look at him.

"Paul." John says.

"Paul, what do you want?" Ben scoffs.

"I came to talk to John, Ben. If you and Drew would leave so I can make sure that gets accomplished?" Paul asks.

"Can't you see that we are working here? I'm not leaving while we have work to do." Ben says.

"Neither am I." Drew says sternly crossing his arms.

"Fine, but I still need to talk to John." Paul says.

"Start talking son. I'm listening." John replies. Paul grabs his arm.

"I am leaving Walton's Mountain tomorrow with my wife. If you try to interfere you won't ever see her again. I don't mean that I just won't let her come back to this pitiful little mountain." Paul says.

"You'd kill my daughter because of a little problem between us?" John asks.

"You heard me John; that's all I have to say." Paul says starting to walk away. Ben jumps from where he is standing and lands on Paul's back which makes him hit the ground hard. When Ben gets up, Paul does not.

"Paul, get up. Come on Paul." Drew says. "Ben, what have you done?"

"He threatened my sister! Did you expect me to just let that go?" Ben asks wiping off his pants.

"Quit arguing you two and somebody go get Mary Ellen." John says in a gravelly voice. Ben and Drew both run towards the house. When they get inside the screen door slams behind them. Inside the house are Olivia, Jason, Mary Ellen, Erin, Elizabeth, Cindy, and the children.

"What's going on? What's on fire?" Olivia asks them. She takes a look at Ben. "Benjamin Walton, what happened to you?"

"It's not what happened to me Mama. Paul's outside." Ben says. Erin, Elizabeth and Mary Ellen stand up.

"What?" Olivia asks.

"Paul is outside; I jumped on him after he said something." Ben looks at his older sister. "Daddy wants Mary Ellen to look at him to make sure he's not hurt."

"Come on Mama. I'll go take a look and then we can get him off this property." Mary Ellen says.

"I'm coming too." Erin says.

"No!" Elizabeth, Mary Ellen, Drew, Olivia, Jason, and Cindy holler.

"What? He's my husband, whether or not we are talking about getting a divorce." Erin says.

"Look Erin, when you first met Paul, I think I loved him just as much as you did. But he's dangerous! Stay in here with me. You can help me make Olivia's applesauce cake." Cindy replies.

"Okay" Erin says defeated. She and Cindy walk into the kitchen.

"How bad is he Ben? Do you need my help?" Jason asks standing up.

"The best thing you can do right now Jason is to stay in here and try to keep Erin calm." Ben replies. Drew walks over to Elizabeth.

"I'll be back in soon. You protect that baby okay?" Drew asks.

"No, I'm going with you." Elizabeth says.

"Elizabeth, it could be dangerous. You should really stay in here with Erin and Cindy." Mary Ellen says.

"If it's safe for you Mary Ellen, then it's safe for me." Elizabeth states.

"Okay, if we can't keep you inside then it's no good trying." Mary Ellen says with a sigh. Ben, Drew, Mary Ellen, Elizabeth and Olivia walk out to the mill. John has Paul sitting on a stool in his office. Mary Ellen walks over to him carrying her bag.

"Hi, Doctor Jones." Paul says with a smile.

"Look Paul, I'm only out here because I'm the closest doctor to you right now. This is not a pleasure visit." Mary Ellen replies hatefully.

"Sorry for trying to make conversation." Paul says to himself.

"Where did he fall? What did he land on?" Mary Ellen asks John.

"He fell on his stomach and his ribs. I don't know what could be broken or anything." He replies. Mary Ellen starts pushing on his chest. Paul winces.

"Does that hurt?" Mary Ellen asks.

"Yes." Paul replies.

"Does that entire area hurt?" Mary Ellen questions.

"My chest hurts yes." Paul says. Mary Ellen looks at John.

"Daddy, he's broken all of his ribs. He won't be good for any kind of work for at least 6 months." Mary Ellen states. John and Ben just look at each other.


	7. You've Been Served

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I had no clue it had been so long since I'd written a chapter for this story, but I can promise you that it won't happen again. **

A few days later, Ben, John and Drew were working in the mill when Paul walked up with his father. At first Ben and John didn't see him. Drew stopped working.

"Ben." Drew said. Ben looked at him and Drew nodded towards the men walking towards the mill. Ben stopped working as well. He touched his father's shoulder.

"Daddy, we have company." Ben said. John turned around to see his son in law standing there.

"Hello son." John stated. Paul nodded but didn't speak.

"You must be John Walton. I hear an awful lot about you from my daughter in law." He said. John nodded.

"Yes I am." John replied.

"Good. I wanted to make sure I was giving this to the right person." The man handed John a letter.

"What's this?" John asked holding the envelope.

"I'm suing your mill. Your men hurt my son where he can no longer work to support his family. I want his damages paid as well as a few other things." He stated.

"You can't do that. We don't have the money to pay out for a lawsuit." Drew responded.

"It's all right there in black and white Mr. Walton. It's legal. I can have this mill if you can't pay. I'm not afraid to have a few of my men overtake this little operation. It'll take away some of my competition." He said without blinking.

"You don't need any more competition taken from you. And you certainly don't need any more money Northridge!" Ben shouted.

"Ben, isn't this what got us here in the first place?" Drew asked quietly from behind him. Ben turned around and glared at him.

"This isn't the time to play little brother Drew." He turned back around. "Your family has more money than any person on this mountain. Why would you want to try and take something away from us that has been in our family for generations?" Ben asked. The man stared at Ben.

"You are the one who injured my son. He can no longer work to support his family. He needs some kind of money coming in." He stated.

"He's a Northridge! He's probably got money coming out of his ears like the rest of the Northridge family! I know Erin doesn't want for anything!" Ben exclaimed.

"Hey! You watch your mouth Ben. I've worked for everything I have. It wasn't just given to me. Erin doesn't want because I make sure she has through the money I earn at the mill. My father has always made me work to pay my way. It has never been an easy ride and I wouldn't expect it to be." Paul said. Ben glared at him.

"For all the low down things for you to do Paul. What did Erin say when you told her about this? This will split her in two pieces you know. You can't expect Erin or anybody else to choose between their husband or wife and their family." Ben said.

"I haven't told Erin. I figured it would just hurt her more, so I thought maybe she could stay here for a few days and then when this is all over with we'll be moving." Paul said.

"I'll do everything I can in my power to make sure you never see my daughter again." John exclaimed.

"I'm sorry John, you're past that now. I'm married to your daughter. You can't prevent anything from happening." Paul replied and then he and his father walked away. John grabbed a hammer off the table in the mill and smashed the table with it.

"John, I'm sorry." Drew said. John looked at him with daggers in his eyes. Then he sighed. He didn't want to take his anger out on Drew. It wasn't Drew's fault.

"It's going to be fine Drew. But I have to take these papers into Olivia." John stated. He walked towards the house to find Erin, Elizabeth, Jason and Mary Ellen sitting around the living room. Olivia was in the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." Elizabeth stood up. John hugged Elizabeth quickly and then walked into the kitchen.

"Liv, look at this." John held the papers out to her. She took them and looked at them. Then she looked at him.

"What? These are court papers." Olivia stated and John nodded.

"Yes. We are being sued by Northridge because Paul can't work with his father with a broken arm."

"Oh John." Olivia replied. Mary Ellen, Jason, and Elizabeth ran into the kitchen. "Paul is suing you?" Mary Ellen exclaimed. "I gave him a clean bill of health." Jason grabbed the papers from Olivia and looked through them.

"Is this really legal?" Jason asked. John nodded.

"I figure it is. I'm going to go to Charlottesville and talk to a lawyer." John stated.

"I want to go with you." Erin said from the living room. John walked over to her. Erin was standing in front of the couch with her arms crossed crying. "You can use my lawyer Daddy." Erin and John walked out of the front door, got in the truck and headed off to Charlottesville.


End file.
